


memories of mine

by cheska12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Memories, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Past life, Reincarnation, Sad, i wrote this out if the blue sorry if it doesn’t make sense AHHSHS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheska12/pseuds/cheska12
Summary: another short story wherein the reader (you) remembers things you’ve  never done, places you’ve never been, and people you’ve never met!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin Arlert/You/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 16





	memories of mine

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy reading!! i wrote this out of the blue so it doesn’t make sense at all :,) gomen

lately you’ve been having dreams of events you don’t remember, you couldn’t remember the faces of people, nor the places, they all felt vague, but for some reason they felt so familiar, memories that made my heart ache, but i didn’t understand why. 

there were days when you would wake up tears rolling down your cheeks. but you just brushed them off, confused, and curious as to why you reacted this way. you didn’t try to meddle into it as it didn’t feel important for you to even think about. but as a new memory appeared in your mind again at any given day, you felt the need to know more about it. 

you remember that you had friends, friends that you cared for deeply. you loved someone, someone you couldn’t remember, but the feeling was there, it felt sentimental and warm, but at the same time it made your heart ache. you fought,  _but for what exactly?_ you thought as you couldn’t remember why. 

that place you saw in your dreams, you were sure it wasn’t the best place, but it was the place that felt like home, another one of the things that slowly tugged at your heart. you probably made memories there, unforgettable ones, both good and bad.

you remembered talking about the “outside world” with your friends who you know nothing about,  _ what exactly did they mean by it?  _ you had no idea. you wanted to know more about, all this.

today, you felt like going to the beach, no particular reason- you just wanted to. you didn’t call any friends or family members with you, you wanted to be alone. the beach was an hour drive away from where you lived, you brought a picnic blanket, today you wore your necklace- your favourite one, strangely, you didn’t know where you got it though,  _was it from your mom? or dad? a friend maybe?_ but then you realised your not into jewelry,  _but how’d i get this then?_ you shake your head getting it off your head.

you arrive at the beach, you got your picnic blanket and set it down, as you settled yourself down on the blanket you felt the breeze blow your hair gently as the heat of the sun kissed your face. all you could hear was the sound of the waves hitting the shore, and the breeze of the air, you look at the distance before you and once again that unexplainable feeling surge through you.

tears start forming, as each bead of water trickled down your cheek, those memories start fading, things start to make little to no sense at all.

“it’s the ocean, i’ve seen it armin, mikasa, eren....” 

_who were they? you don’t know. what are you doing here? you don’t know. why are you crying? you don’t know._

_you don’t know? **no.**_

“hey..... hey, y/n?” Armin asked concerned, you looked at them confused, “what’s wrong?” you ask. “we should be asking you that, y/n.” eren said, “you’ve been crying in your sleep, mumbling things.” you sat there trying to process what just happened earlier, you didn’t remember anything, not one. “i’m okay now ,  i guess.” you say. someone barges into the door and a brunette girl with a ponytail appears “come on guys, we’re having a feast” she says, “let’s forget about this and chow down!” you say excitedly, you and the rest head down the stairs, as if nothing ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! please tell me what you think about this :) and if possible you could give constructive criticism on this! have a great day/night<3


End file.
